


Not Enough

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You and Misha sneak out of a wrap party to have some fun in your motel room.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Another kink for the celebration! First time writing Misha so I really hope I got him right ;)

It seemed like you and Misha could never stay at the parties for a long time.

One minute you were chatting with Misha at the wrap party, drinking and flirting with him shamelessly. The other minute, he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the crowd, leading you to the corridor.

He kissed you as you got into the elevator, but it didn’t last long, as you were already on the floor where your rooms where. You got out and nearly raced to the room you were both staying at, your heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Misha fumbled in his pocket for a key and opened the door, pushing you inside the room and pinning you against the door as it closed behind you both.

He was all over you immediately, his lips crashing into yours and taking your breath away, making all the nerve endings tingle in your body. Misha tasted like whiskey you both had been downing slowly earlier, with a hint of mint gum that he had been religiously chewing all the time, and that alone made you feel light-headed.

Or maybe it was all the alcohol you had drank?

You weren’t certain, but that was the least of your concerns in that moment.

His hands were running down your sides, skimming over the expensive dress you had bought specifically for that occasion. You weren’t someone who would dress up often, but a wrap party for the last season of the show called for it.

Misha’s fingers found the hem of your dress and pushed it up, nearly over your waist, skimming over your skin and raising goosebumps in their wake. Before he had a chance to move lower, you put your hands on his chest and pushed him away a bit, then turned around, gesturing to the zipper on the back of your dress.

You felt Misha’s lips on your neck, barely brushing over the skin, but it was enough for the fire in you to heighten, a gasp escaping your lips. The sound of the zipper being undone rang loud in the small room; that was everything you could hear, except for your heart thudding loudly in your chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Misha whispered, as he slid the dress down your legs, caressing them in the process.

There was no hiding the blush in your cheeks as you stepped out of the dress and turned around, left in nothing but your underwear and heels. You could never get used to his compliments, even though he kept showering you in them all the time. He eyed you hungrily, licking his lips at the sight, and you stepped forward, grabbing his tie to pull him toward you.

You couldn’t help but let him in, allowing his tongue to tangle with yours as he explored, his hands brushing the hair away from your face. You helped him get out of his jacket, then started unbuttoning his shirt as you walked him to the bed and he unclasped your bra at the same time. You grew impatient, though, considering how slowly it was going, and snapped his shirt open, the buttons scattering on the floor around you.

“Aren’t you greedy?” Misha let out as he pulled away, a bit breathless, and shrugged out of his shirt as you slid the straps of your bra off your shoulders and threw it to the floor.

You only shook your head in disbelief, a smirk stretching the corners of your lips. “Shut up. I wouldn’t be if you had kept your hands to yourself the whole evening.”

He unbuckled his pants, tossing the belt on the floor, then stepped out of them. “You know I’m never able to do that.”

“I know. And that’s why I’m always greedy.” You retorted, pushing Misha on the bed when he finished shrugging off his shoes and socks.

You climbed on the bed after him, your fingers catching on the hem of Misha’s boxers. Your gaze locked with his, you pushed them down his legs, his cock springing free; then threw them to the floor hastily. 

Not waiting, you positioned yourself in between his legs and wrapped your hand around his cock, the skin smooth under your touch. You leaned forward and darted your tongue out, sweeping it across the head, hearing Misha suck in a breath as you started taking him inside your mouth. 

The weight of his length on your tongue was familiar and you couldn’t help but moan as you felt him stretch out your mouth. Tracing the vein on the underside with your tongue, you began bobbing up and down on his length, your movements agonizingly slow.

Seemed like you were in a mood for some teasing.

You tried to take Misha’s cock as deep as it was possible, trying to relax your throat around him, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to take him all the way in. Didn’t mean you weren’t enjoying the feeling of him filling you to the point you could barely breathe, your gag reflex nearly protesting, but you weren’t thinking of backing out. It was worth it, if only to see Misha trying so hard not to buck his hips up into your throat. Making him nearly lose control? That was the best award you could ever get. Not to mention you could feel yourself soaking through your panties, the fabric clinging to your sensitive skin.

Every generous suck and swallow was making his cock throb more and more, precome pooling on the back of your tongue. You picked up your pace at that, smoothly sliding your mouth up and down on his cock, feeling Misha squirm under your ministrations.

In no time at all he was coming down your throat and you did your best to take it all, salty-bitter taste overcoming your senses. Letting go off his length with a loud pop, you licked your lips and climbed on the bed, pulling Misha in for a kiss.

It wasn’t one of those that people would describe as mind blowing, but, frankly, you didn’t care. It was everything you needed, a slow and lazy one, unlike the desire dancing in your whole body, making your heart beat fast and your breath quicken.

Without a warning, Misha flipped you both over, making you gasp into his mouth. He pulled away afterward, his lips sliding down your neck and stopping on your cleavage, his stubble scratching your skin slightly. 

The first dip of his tongue down the valley of your breasts made you sigh happily, and he kept going, fully turning his attention to your breasts. Misha’s beautiful blue eyes were locked with yours as he latched onto your nipple, gently flicking his tongue over it. He sucked strongly, making the peak harden even more, and his hand wandered lower, his calloused fingers trailing over the smooth skin of your body.

He pulled away for a moment, making you whine at the loss of stimulation, and hooked his fingers in the hem of your panties, dragging them down your stockings-covered legs. Misha threw them to the floor and took off your heels, letting them drop the floor afterward. Then, his fingers skimmed over your legs and started slipping the stockings down one of your legs, then the other, mouthing at your skin gently. He added them to the pile of clothes and climbed back onto you, pecking your lips before he went lower again.

His mouth moved onto your other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention as the other one, and you couldn’t help but close your eyes for a second, letting the sensations wash over you. His hand stopped at your hip, barely touching, teasing. Misha spread your legs open slightly, at least as much as you allowed him to, and simply laid his fingers on your clit, applying gentle pressure onto it.

You tried to rut against his hand, but he was having none of it, pressing you even stronger onto the bed, making it impossible for you to do anything. He let go off your nipple, much to your disappointment, and began peppering your body with kisses, his breath tickling a bit. Misha’s fingers started slowly rubbing your clit, barely touching it at all, but it was enough for the breath to hitch in your throat.

Misha kept working you up slowly, letting the pressure to build and build, making your body tingle with all the sensations coursing through you. When you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, your body going absolutely pliant under his touch, he picked up his pace a bit, finally bringing you to the brink of release he had kept you away from for so long.

You couldn’t help but moan, your legs falling open even more than they were as you came down from your high, but Misha didn’t stop, coating his fingers in your wetness and getting them back on your clit. This time, he didn’t bother going slow, his movements fast and intent on making you come for the second time.

It didn’t take long and you felt it creeping again, the overwhelming pleasure that had your body break out in sweat and your mind go hazy. Misha knew exactly what to do, where to touch, how to touch, and he had you writhing with another orgasm in no time, his lips planting kisses on your thigh as you came down from your high.

You barely had the time to catch your breath before he dove in, his tongue flicking over your clit, then spreading your wetness around, a loud moan indicating he enjoyed it as much, or even more than you did. There was no pattern or a scheme in which he was sucking and licking and tasting you, he seemed to be nearly everywhere at the same time, and you had no choice but to take a deep breath and brace yourself for another one.

Misha’s fingers were digging into the skin of your thighs as he was eating you out, his stubble slightly scratching your skin, and his hold was so strong that you didn’t doubt you would have bruises the next day. His nose bumped into your clit every so often and you had trouble holding back your moans; it felt incredible as you were so sensitive already.

He slid one finger inside you smoothly, dragging it across your walls, and you clenched around it involuntarily. Picking up his pace, he started pumping it in and out, his tongue flicking over your clit at a fast pace. Misha added another finger to the mix and you were so wet you could hear the squelching sound as he kept fucking you with them, a string of curses spilling from your lips.

He crooked them just right, brushing them against where you needed it the most, and your back arched from the bed as you came again, moaning his name. That time, Misha stopped, his fingers sliding out of you as he ceased the stimulation. Climbing on top of you, his weight pinning you to the bed, he crashed his lips into yours, your taste lingering on his tongue.

For a moment, that was all you did, but even though you just came, you still wanted more. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him closer, feeling his rock hard cock against your body. Misha took the hint fairly quickly and lined himself up, sliding into you slowly, but without giving you a break. When he bottomed out, you let go of his lips and took a deep breath; you could never get used to the feeling of being stretched like that.

His gaze locked with yours, the blue of his irises almost non-existent as his pupils were blown wide, and he didn’t move an inch, waiting for you to give him the green light. You gave him a nod, but he only smirked, planting a kiss on your neck, making you shiver a bit.

“Mish…” you whined, but he only chuckled, keeping still, even though it couldn’t have been easy for him.

“Yes?” he whispered against your skin, his breath fanning over your neck.

“Move, please.” You begged, not caring how desperate you sounded.

Seemed like that was what Misha was waiting for and, oh boy, did he move. He pulled out and nearly slammed back in, his hands coming up on both sides of your body as he slid out again. Before you had the chance to urge him on, he started pounding into you, making the bed creak loudly.

You had no choice but to hold on, feeling his length hit that sweet spot over and over again as he kept moving. Misha’s pace was relentless, and you couldn’t concentrate on anything but the fact you were getting closer and closer with every thrust, feeling your walls clench around his cock.

It seemed like everything around you disappeared; there was nothing, but you and Misha, and it was safe to say that you wouldn’t trade it for anything. You heard him groan as you clenched around his cock again and he moved one of his hands lower, resting it on your clit. He started rubbing it in circles, not slowing his pace, making you whine like a bitch in heat, and you would be lying if you were to say you didn’t love it.

Your legs were trembling and your whole body was on fire, the cold air of the room a surprising contrast to Misha’s skin on yours. To say that you were desperate would be an understatement, and you began meeting his thrusts halfway, gasping when you felt his teeth graze your neck.

He bit down gently, picking his speed up even more, and you were gone, an unholy scream ripping from your throat as you came. Your hands fisted the sheets to have something to hold on to, your whole body tingling with pleasure, your toes curling. Misha’s rhythm stuttered a bit and he was coming as well, filling you to the brim as he threw his head back, letting out a moan.

He slumped forward, his body nearly crashing you, but you didn’t mind at all. Misha took a moment to catch a breath and slid out of you, making you whine at the emptiness.

“Jesus, that wasn’t enough?” he breathed out and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“It was, but you know...” You trailed off as Misha pulled himself up and rolled to the side, pulling you closer to him.

He cocked his eyebrow at you, entwining your fingers together. “Yeah?”

“If I wasn’t so exhausted, I would want more.” You admitted and Misha grinned, brushing the hair away from your face.

“Can’t get enough of me?” he teased and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Something like that.” You admitted and he couldn’t help but smile.

Yes. You could never get enough.


End file.
